Fight For You
by NcisLover15
Summary: What happens when Lexi gets sick but doesn't tell anyone? When she gets worse and ends up in the hospital, will she fight? Alternate Reality, not part of my Changes series!
1. Chapter 1

So, this story is not connected to the "Changes" storyline, meaning Kate and Kirsten are not included in it. It's basically an Alternate Reality storyline. Just the usual characters and Lexi. Hope you all enjoy this kind of angsty, kind of heartbreaking/heartwarming story, as it's not really what you're used to reading from me, haha!

~*~NCIS~*~

"BOOM CLAP THE SOUND OF MY HEART, THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND, BOOM CLAP YOU MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, COME ON TO ME COME ON-" Lexi sang at the top of her lungs as she walked into her house. Her performance was sadly interrupted by an even louder bellow from the living room.

"ALEXIA!" her mother shouted, causing Lexi to freeze.

"Sorry, Mom. I didn't realize you were home yet," Lexi apologized with a blush. She didn't mean to give Jen another headache, as she truly didn't know that any of her parents were home from work as yet.

Jen sighed and smiled a bit. "It's fine, babe. Come, sit beside me and tell me about your last day of volleyball tryouts," she replied, patting the space in the couch beside her.

Lexi grinned, kicked off her volleyball sneakers, pulled her kneepads down to her ankles and flopped next to her mother in the couch. Jen put her arm around Lexi's shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

"Okay, so I have no clue what I was so nervous for on the first day! It went amazing and the coach said that for someone who hasn't played in 2 years, I'm doing great! It was a lot of fun to have all my friends supporting me, too. I'm kind of scared, though. Coach Giudice says that there are a lot of cuts that are going to be made," Lexi rambled excitedly.

"That's great, sweetie! Oh, don't you worry. You'll be fine. You've worked very hard this summer and you will surely make the team. How will you know that you made the team or not?" Jen inquired.

"Well, Clarissa says that she tells us face to face individually. I'd rather that than a list and have everyone know that you did or didn't make it," Lexi replied.

"You'll do fine, Lex," Jen assured her, kissing her temple. "I'm about to start on dinner."

"Can I help?" Lexi offered.

"Sure, love. But I'd shower and change first," Jen told her.

"Ah, you're probably right. I'll be right down," Lexi chuckled.

Lexi ran up the stairs, but soon stopped, placing a hand over her abdomen. She was recently feeling some discomfort around her belly-button, but it was now a sharp shooting pain around the right side of her abdomen that returned when she was active. Lexi knew that it wasn't menstrual cramps, and she shook it off as nothing major and continued on to the bathroom to shower.

~*~NCIS~*~

"What do you mean you aren't hungry, Lexi?" Jen asked in concern. It was unusual for Lexi to say that, as her appetite could compete with that of Tony's at times, especially after sports practices and games. Jen put down the plate of baked chicken and mashed potatoes and eyed her suspiciously.

Lexi shrugged. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"Honey, I know that after any sports practice, you usually vacuum the entire contents of the fridge and pantry. Are you feeling sick?" Jen remarked.

Lexi bit her lip and debated whether she should tell her about the abdominal pains and nausea waves or not. "No, really. I'm fine," Lexi replied, her voice shaky.

Jen sighed and placed a hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Sweetie, I want you to promise that if there is anything wrong with you, you'll come straight to me, or any adult."

"I promise," Lexi replied, not believing herself for a second.

Jen nodded and took the plate of food from her. She knew that Lexi was a horrible liar, and as her mother, she knew when something was wrong. Her maternal instincts were going off.

~*~NCIS~*~

"I dunno, Maeve, it's just a small stomach pain I get from time to time," Lexi sighed, pushing away her lunch. Her friend, Maeve, was eyeing her in concern.

"You sure? Because you could have a stomach virus. If you're nauseous, have stomach pains, and loss of appetite, it could very well be that," Maeve stated.

"Whoa there, Maeve O'Reilly, look at you sounding all smart. You almost sound like Ducky. You even have the accent," Lexi remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Ducky's a Scotsman. I'm Irish," Maeve pointed out. She had just moved to America from Ireland two years before.

"Semantics. But really, Mae, I'm fine," Lexi chuckled.

"Did you tell your Ma?" Maeve inquired.

Lexi smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

Maeve gave her an exasperated look. "Ugh, Lexi! Really, get it through your head that you can't keep secrets from your Ma, especially about your health!"

"I know, I know. But I've already promised that I would tell her if anything was wrong with me. Technically, it wasn't a lie. She made me promise AFTER I told her I was fine. But if she finds out something's wrong, she'll go Mama Bear on me. Then she'll give me endless lectures about how my health is important and she's my mother and that I should come to her when something's wrong yada yada yada," Lexi commented, mimicking Jen's previous lectures.

"I don't see why it's so difficult just to say, 'Ma, my stomach's achin' me. What do I do?'. S'not that difficult at all," Maeve stated, flicking her dark brown hair from her face.

"I dunno...it's just that, I know Mom loves me to the end of the universe and back. But I still get flashbacks of me at 8 or 9 years old when I'd get sick, and my evil birth mom would tell me to 'tough it out, and stop being a weak little brat'," Lexi admitted.

Maeve eyed Lexi with empathy in her emerald eyes. She knew her story, and it broke her heart each time she heard it. "You know your Ma's not like that, yeah?"

"Of course not," Lexi replied quickly. "It's just...I feel weak when I have to complain about sicknesses or injuries. God, if Ziva ever found out I think that. She went through the same thing at our age, and she'd kill me if she found out that I call myself weak,"

"Well you're not, babe. You're one of the bravest, strongest people I've met since I've been here," Maeve remarked sincerely. "And yes, Ziva would skin you alive for having those horrid thoughts in your head. And Miss Jen would probs kill you double time."

"Yeah. But it's nothing to worry about, Mae," Lexi reassured.

"Sure. I knew something was wrong with you the moment you let me have your French fries and cupcake from your lunch. You never share your food," Maeve scoffed.

"Whatever, Maeve. I'm just not hungry," Lexi laughed.

"Exactly. You're so stubborn," Maeve chuckled.

"No I'm not," Lexi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then. Tell your Ma what's going on," Maeve told her.

"No, Maeve. I'm not going to," Lexi said deadpan.

"Fine," Maeve answered, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Your arse."

Lexi silently mocked her words and rolled her eyes. She was fine. But somehow, she just wasn't quite so sure of herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

"What's got ya so quiet over there Gibblet?"

Lexi took a deep breath and closed her eyes in annoyance. Why oh why couldn't she get this ridiculous Geometry homework done without being bombarded by idiotic questions that could only come from the King of Idiots himself, Tony Dinozzo? He'd been bugging her for hours since she'd walked in after school.

"I'm trying to concentrate on my homework, Tony," Lexi replied in a low whisper.

"Even before that. You've been kinda distant, and you're looking kind of pale. You alright?" Tony continued.

Lexi grasped her pencil as she was writing so tight, her knuckles turned white. "I'm fine," Lexi growled.

"You sure? I mean-"

_SNAP_!

Lexi's pencil snapped like a twig and she abruptly stood up, her textbook and papers hitting the ground.

"I said that I am _**FINE, ALRIGHT?**_ I'm not distant, I'm about as close to reality as I possible can be! I'm quiet right now because that is a sign of focus, if you had any! And the rosiness of my cheeks is completely normal! Now, could you shut up, mind your business, and let me finish this _STUPID_ homework in peace!?" Lexi roared.

Ziva looked up from her report in shock, Tim's head shot up from the code he was encrypting, and Tony gazed at her as if she had slapped him. The bullpen was so tense and silent, you could cut the air with a knife. It was a good thing that Gibbs was up in MTAC with Jen.

Lexi suddenly doubled over, clutching her abdomen, then covered her mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Ziva hurriedly got up and followed her. Lexi bursted through the bathroom door and quickly dropped in front of one of the toilets. Ziva silently held Lexi's curls back and rubbed her back as she vomited forcefully into the toilet.

When Lexi was finished, Ziva tied her curls into a bun, then quickly walked out to fetch her some water. Returning with the water, Ziva knelt beside her as she drank gratefully.

"Now. What was all of that about?" Ziva asked softly.

Lexi set the cup down and sighed. "I-I don't know...I didn't mean to yell at him. I just found myself getting mad and...and I just snapped," she whispered.

"I know that that was not just you getting angry, Lexi. There is something wrong-" Ziva started.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Lexi snapped.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do not interrupt me," Ziva warned.

"Sorry," Lexi whispered.

"Is there something that you need to share with me? And before you answer, I want you to know that I will know if you're lying as I am a trained interrogator."

Lexi looked down at her hands. "I'm fine."

Ziva nodded. "Alright. Maybe I will just go and get the Director-"

"No!" Lexi yelled urgently. "Alright! My stomach hurts, and I don't want to eat and I'm nauseous," she confessed.

"So that is why you have been acting this way," Ziva said, everything starting to make sense to her. "Have you told your mother as yet?" Ziva inquired, helping Lexi stand.

Lexi shook her head. "And why not?" Ziva asked.

"B-because...she'll think I'm weak," Lexi admitted quietly.

Ziva's eyes clouded and she placed a firm swat to Lexi's backside. "Ouch!" Lexi yelped.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you even think that, Alexia?" Ziva scolded.

"I dunno, my birth mom-"

"Is Jen anything like your birth mother!?"

"No-"

"Does she verbally abuse you?"

"No-"

"Does she call you weak?"

"No, but Zi-"

"Don't you dare 'but Zi' me, Alexia. I am speaking," Ziva growled, scaring Lexi with the sudden intensity. "You know damn well that no one here will ever think less of you for being sick. _Especially _Jen."**  
**

Lexi's gaze was directed at the ground once more. "I'm sorry, Zi. I just don't want to tell her."

"Well you need to. I lost my mother at 11 years old, just like you. I was called weak from an early age, even when I broke my leg and shed a few tears when I was 5. You have people who love you no matter what. Now you either tell your mother, or I will."

"I-I'll tell her," Lexi sighed.

"Good," Ziva replied softly, pulling Lexi into a tight embrace. "Go out there and apologize, Lexi. Tony can be a total idiot, but he did not deserve that," Ziva chuckled.

Lexi grinned and followed Ziva out of the bathroom. Her grin faltered as the abdominal pains returned with a vengeance.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Um...Mom?" Lexi weakly called out, putting her bags down with a slight wince.

"Yes, sweetie? How did tryouts go?" Jen called from her study.

Lexi slowly walked into the study and saw Jen filling out reports at her desk. Lexi gently eased into the chair in front of the desk. Every laugh, yell, and abrupt movement sent a deep pain through her abdomen. She'd survived the relatively short tryout, and the bus ride home. She was also feeling sluggish due to the fact that she was running a fever. But she didn't let it slow her down during tryouts.

"Great...I made it," Lexi replied with a small smile.

"That's great, Lexibear. I knew you had it in you," Jen praised proudly.

"Yeah...thanks," Lexi answered,

"You feeling okay?" Jen inquired at the lack of enthusiasm. Lexi had been exciting and preparing for this for weeks.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lexi groaned.

"Because we are concerned for you," Jen stated.

"Where's Gibbs?" Lexi asked.

Jen noticed the way Lexi changed the subject. "On a stakeout with Tony and McGee," she replied. "Listen, Lexi. You know that there are people that you can go to whenever something is wrong."

"So I've heard," Lexi mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Jen ignored the attitude and continued. "No one will think less of you if you aren't feeling well, sweetie."

"I'm not a baby, Mom. I don't have to go running to every adult for every tummy-ache or paper-cut I get," Lexi remarked, attitude heavy in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Jen demanded in a low whisper.

The pain in her abdomen and pounding in her head were obviously clouding her judgment and filter of her mouth, so Lexi continued. "You expect me to go running to you every time I get sick. Don't you think I can take care of myself for once?"

"You are out of line," Jen growled. "You insist on acting insolent and throw a tantrum when you don't get your way, but let me tell you, little girl, I won't stand for it. I am your mother, and it is my job to take care of you."

Lexi was shocked into silence. "You were so used to being told you were weak and cowardly by that bitch who supposedly gave you life, and she never loved you like she was supposed to. How many times do I have to tell you that all that she said were lies before you get the point? Now we both know that attitude gets you nowhere, so_ cut the crap_," Jen finished. "I'm going to ask you again. Are you feeling alright?"

Lexi didn't know quite what to say at first, then she finally did find her voice. "I'm fine."

"You are so stubborn," Jen replied in frustration. "Everyone can tell that you aren't yourself. You are pale, you haven't eaten, you threw up at NCIS-yes Ziva told me-and you wince with every action. We know you well enough to see that something is up, and you won't even tell us."

"No one knows anything about me," Lexi growled.

Before Lexi had time to continue, she doubled over, clutching her abdomen. Her face twisted into a mask of pain and agony.

"Lexi, what-"

Jen was interrupted by an anguished, distressed scream from Lexi. Lexi felt as if someone had set all of her intestines on fire. Jen quickly ran to her daughter's side.

"M-my side! It hurts, Mom, it-" Lexi grunted before letting out another scream. Jen scooped Lexi up into her arms, then grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. The first thing that Jen noticed was that Lexi was extremely warm, she was running a high fever. Jen gently deposited Lexi into the backseat to lie down on her back.

"Don't worry, baby girl. You'll be alright," Jen promised, turning the key in the ignition. Lexi tried to mumble something, when she passed out from another wave of pain.

~*~NCIS~*~

"What!?" Jen demanded urgently.

"She has a bad case of appendicitis. Her fever is very high, she is dehydrated and infection is spreading throughout her body. We have to get her into surgery," The doctor told Jen after giving Lexi a CT scan.

"Doctor, how long has she had it?" Jen asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "About a week and a half. Her appendix had been inflamed for that long. The pain she felt today was her appendix rupturing. We aren't very sure at this point, but if all goes well during the operation and with some antibiotics to fight off the infection, she will make a steady recovery."

"And if not?" Jen inquired.

"Then there will be failure of her organs due to the infection. Right now, it is pretty slim due to the amount of time she walked around with her appendix in that shape, and the infection is spreading quickly. We're doing all we can," the doctor sighed.

Jen nodded numbly, taking in the information that the doctor gave her. This meant that she could very well lose her pride and joy.

"Jen?"

Jen turned to see Gibbs, Tony and McGee standing by the doorway of the waiting room, all looking anxious.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"The infection is spreading quickly. There's a chance that-that we might lose her if she doesn't fight off the infection," Jen's voice cracked, and Gibbs took her into his arms.

"God, Jethro. Why is she so damn stubborn? She could have came to any of us," Jen cried into his arms.

"She doesn't have permission to stop fighting, Jen. She gets the stubbornness from me and you both. All she has to do is fight," Gibbs sighed.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi felt like she was floating. She looked down to see the doctors operating on her and felt herself landing gently on the ground.

"What the heck?" Lexi remarked, patting down her body, confirming that she was indeed intact. But she was confused at the fact that she was actually watching herself get operated on, and the doctors obviously hadn't heard her.

"I don't need to watch this..." Lexi grumbled, pushing through the OR doors. She was met by a girl about her age with red hair reading a book.

"Um, hi. I'm kind of lost," Lexi greeted.

The girl looked up and smiled. Lexi thought that she looked very familiar, she just couldn't place it. "Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"Back to my mom, please. I'm pretty sure she's in the waiting room with the team," Lexi replied.

"Sure," the girl answered. Suddenly, they were in the waiting room. Lexi saw Jen and Gibbs in a tight embrace, the team talking amongst themselves.

"Mom!" Lexi said, relieved at seeing her parents. She ran at them, arms outstretched, but was disappointed when she ran straight through them.

"W-what? Hey,what's going on?" Lexi demanded.

"They can't hear or feel you," the girl chuckled.

"A-am I dead?" Lexi whimpered.

"No no no, you're not dead. You're having an outer-body experience. But the infection is really spreading. You're between the lines of life and death," the girl explained.

"Come, meet my mom," the girl said, waving Lexi forth to follow her.

"Wait! Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name," Lexi commented firmly.

The girl turned and held out her hand. "I'm Kelly. Kelly Gibbs,"

~*~NCIS~*~

**Yeah...so Lexi had appendicitis and then her appendix ruptured. Not exactly sure of how that must feel as I've never had it, but my friend told me that it's like getting stabbed in the right side of her abdomen. Lexi is not dead, but she's pretty close right now, so she's having an outer-body experience. And yes, Maeve O'Reilly is a real person and a close friend of mine...hope you like this!**

**(On other news, I made the Junior Varsity volleyball team yesterday! *cheers*)**

**-Ally :)**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~NCIS~*~

"What?" Lexi demanded. "Cut the bullshit, Gibbs doesn't have another daughter."

"Whoa, chill. Man, you are a spitfire. Anyway, yeah he did. Back in 1991, when I was 7, some stuff happened with my mom witnessing a murder, and then we were put in Witness Protection. But the agent driving us at one point was killed by a sniper, causing the car to spin out of control, and boom! Here I am. He never talks about it to anyone. My mom and I watch over my dad and well, you too," Kelly replied simply.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my baby sis. I have to keep you safe."

"Wait, how old are you?" Lexi inquired in confusion.

"Technically, I'm dead. So I haven't aged past 7, silly goose. But, I come to you as a 14 year old, just so you won't be alarmed," Kelly pointed out.

"Oh yeah, because a girl claiming to be my dead older sister in the afterlife isn't alarming," Lexi replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's the reality of things. It's a bit alarming at first, I know. But just chill, you'll meet my mom and she'll explain everything," Kelly assured.

"Oh. Well, sorry, but I've never heard about you before. What's your mom like?" Lexi whispered.

"She's very sweet and has a great sense of humor. But she doesn't tolerate bad language and she's kind of hot tempered at times," Kelly explained.

"Sounds like my mom. Can we see her?" Lexi replied.

"Sure," Kelly said. Suddenly, they were in another room, filled with televisions with the team, Gibbs and her on the screens. A redheaded woman sat by one of the screens, watching intently.

"Mom?" Kelly called.

The woman turned around and her face broke into a large grin at Lexi. "Well if it isn't Lexi Gibbs herself! Come give your Guardian Mother a hug!" Shannon remarked.

Lexi looked hesitant. "I would but...am I gonna go through you?"

Shannon laughed a cheerful, almost musical laugh. "No, sweetie, you won't."

Lexi smiled and gave Shannon a hug. "Now, why don't you explain to me why you're here?" Shannon suggested.

Lexi sighed. "Well...I've been feeling under the weather lately-"

"Under the weather? Your appendix was in agony for a week," Kelly scoffed.

"Kelly!" Shannon scolded, sending a sharp glare her way. "Continue, Lexi."

"Um. I figured that I could just deal with it on my own, since it felt like a normal stomachache," Lexi continued.

"What stopped you from telling your mother? She would have understood, I'm sure," Shannon inquired, crossing her arms.

"I dunno," Lexi shrugged. "I just assumed that I could have handled it."

"Rule 8: Never assume," Kelly piped.

"Kelly Anne, would you like to wait outside?" Shannon growled, her green eyes sparking with frustration.

"No, Mom, I'm done. Promise," Kelly promised, her hands up in surrender.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "You know that your mother is nothing like your birth mom, right?"

"I know. I just really screwed this one up. I was so stupid..." Lexi groaned.

"Hey, I don't want you to ever call yourself stupid again. You made a mistake. But all you have to do is fight," Shannon told her softly, stroking her cheek gently.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen stood by Lexi's bedside, gazing down at her still form. She knew that if Lexi had been awake when they put the IV in her arm, she would have raised hell. Needles, and hospitals of course, made her extremely nervous. It was unusual to see her so pale. Her naturally tanned skin almost matched the shade of the white bed sheets, and her face was ashen.

Jen sighed and took her limp hand in hers. "Hey, baby girl. The doctor said your operation went well. All you have to do is fight off the infection. You can do it, Lexi. We all love you," Jen whispered.

Lexi showed no signs of responding, of course. Jen squeezed Lexi's hand, then placed a soft kiss to her very warm forehead. She gently smoothed her curls away from her face.

As she turned, she saw Tony standing by the doorway. "Oh, uh...sorry, Director. I didn't mean to...um,"

"It's fine, Tony. Come in. I was just leaving for some coffee for a moment. Can you stay with her?" Jen replied.

Tony nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he responded. Jen smiled, squeezed his arm gently then walked out. Tony took a deep breath before walking up to his little sister's bed and sitting down in the armchair next to it.

"Hey, Squirt. You're gonna be just fine. It's kinda weird to see you so quiet and pale, just lying there. And your hair's a complete mess, but that's cool. You'd probably kill me if you found out I said that. It was pretty scary to hear that you passed out due to your appendix and all, then wound up here in the hospital. I knew from the beginning that something was wrong, brotherly instincts, I guess," Tony laughed to himself, before his grin faded. "Even when you yelled at me, I guess I deserved it. I have always been sort of an idiot."

"Understatement."

Tony jumped slightly. "Whoa there, McSpooky," he yelped.

"Can I talk to her one moment?" McGee replied.

"Yeah, sure. Don't expect a response, though," Tony joked half-heatedly.

Tim smiled slightly, and then patted Tony's shoulder. Tony kissed Lexi's forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey there, Lex. I'm glad that you pulled through your operation. The fever is back full force, though. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time. Trust me, I've tackled a ruptured appendix at your age, and it wasn't pleasant. But you're a fighter, and you're surrounded by people who love you. You'll pull though this. I know that Tony and I can be idiots, but we love you with all of our hearts," Tim whispered, stroking Lexi's hair.

It hurt Tim to see his little sister in this much pain. Her face was etched in a pained expression, unwavering. She reminded him of Sarah in every way. He was also angry at the fact that she couldn't have even come to him.

"God, Lex...I love you, but you are so stubborn," Tim chuckled after a while, shaking his head.

"McGee?"

Tim turned to see Abby standing by the doorway, worry visible on her face.

"Come in, Abs," Tim replied. Abby slowly walked in and stood over Lexi's bed. She reached out and touched Lexi's hand, then quickly pulled her hand back.

"Oh my god! Tim, she's so hot!" Abby gasped.

Tim nodded gravely. "Yeah, she's running a high temp. The infection spread all around her body. They gave her antibiotics, but her immune system is a bit weak. She's really going to have to fight."

"It hurts so much to see her like this. She's so peaceful and quiet and in pain and I just want the loud, eccentric Lexi back! Why didn't she just come to someone? She could have come to me, or you, or Ziva or Tony!" Abby ranted.

Tim held Abby for a while in his arms. "I know, Abs. But you know Lexi, she wants to be tough and handle things on her own. She's a fighter."

"How is she?" Ziva asked, standing by the doorway.

"She's still under. Her fever is high, but it'll go down once the antibiotics kick in," Tim replied.

Ziva clicked her tongue and sat at the edge of Lexi's bed. She stroked her warm cheek and held her hand.

"It makes me so angry that she did not feel as though she should come to us. When she told me that she did not want to tell her mother because she would be weak, I was very upset. I felt like I was looking at myself at that age. She does not understand that she is our little baby sister, and she is only a child," Ziva remarked quietly.

"She'll fight through this one," Abby stated surely.

"Excuse me, folks. I'm sorry, but Lexi needs to get a bit of rest as of right now," the doctor stated gently.

Abby, McGee, and Ziva nodded, placed a kiss on Lexi's forehead and walked out.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi watched as the team came by her bed and said comforting words to her. She began shaking her head in disbelief, tears falling from her eyes. It made her feel guilty that she had really worried and upset her family by her stupid actions.

"N-no..." she breathed.

"The team and your parents all are hurt by the fact that you didn't come to them, Lexi. They hate seeing you this way," Shannon commented.

Lexi was shaking her head frantically now. "No no no! I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Lexi sobbed. "I am so stupid!"

"Hey! I told you that I don't ever want you saying that about yourself. You couldn't have known. I still don't understand why you didn't just go to someone," Shannon replied gently, taking Lexi in for a hug.

"I just didn't want to be biabied, I guess. Since I'm the youngest of the family, whenever something is wrong with me, I get treated like a little kid," Lexi admitted.

"Ah, I see. And you just wanted to tough it out like an adult?" Shannon answered.

"Yeah...I'm tired of getting treated like a baby," Lexi mumbled.

"Well, believe me, after this your mother will be taking care of you. She's very determined to keep you safe," Shannon stated.

"Ugh, great. She's gonna restrict me to bed rest for the rest of my life," Lexi groaned.

"And you'd better not give her a hard time, young lady," Shannon warned.

"I'll try, no promises though," Lexi chuckled.

"You know, all this time we've been watching over you, I've noticed a big change in your character from when you first came and now. Kelly had always wanted a baby sister. You have a living family who care about you very much. Cherish that," Shannon told her sincerely.

Lexi smiled up at her and nodded. "I will. Thank you," she replied. "When can I go back?"

"Whenever you're ready," Shannon chuckled.

"Good, I'm not dead," Lexi sighed in relief.

"Not at all. But you were pretty close due to that nasty infection. Kelly, take her home," Shannon said.

"Aww, but Mom! Can't we keep her a little longer?" Kelly begged.

"Kelly, she is not that stray cat you found when you were 7. She actually has a home," Shannon replied firmly.

"Fine. Bye Lexi. It was nice to finally meet you," Kelly said, hugging Lexi tightly.

"Bye Kelly. It was nice to meet you too. I won't ever forget you or your mom," Lexi answered.

At the blink of an eye, Lexi felt a pounding in her head, a faint pain in her right side, and she felt as if she were in the desert. She heard voices around her.

"Is she waking up?"

"Get the doctor!"

"She's stirring!"

Lexi opened her eyes to see Jen, the team, Gibbs and Ducky in her room. The doctor walked in.

"Ah, you're awake I see," the doctor remarked. "How are you feeling?"

"F-" Lexi was about to give her vague answer when she got 7 identical glares, stopping her.

"Like crap," Lexi replied hoarsely after a moment.

"Well, you just got your appendix out, and you're still running a high fever. I can imagine you don't feel very well. I'll just leave you all in here to talk while I get the reports," the doctor chuckled.

"Thank you Doctor," Lexi said sincerely.

"You're welcome," the doctor responded before walking out.

Lexi looked around to see everyone fixing her with firm expressions.

"You gave us quite the fright, young lass," Ducky remarked.

"Don't ever do that again, Lexi! You had us worried sick!" Abby scolded. The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

Lexi smiled slightly, then winced at her headache. Jen and Gibbs saw the wince. "Can I talk to her alone?" Jen asked.

The team nodded and walked out, setting down flowers, teddy bears, and a mini Bert the Hippo toy. Gibbs placed a kiss to her cheek before leaving also.

Jen sat down in the armchair and leaned forward. "You really scared us, Lexi. I can't tell you what I felt when your appendix burst and you kept screaming in pain. The real scare was after you passed out and the doctor wasn't sure that you'd make it, the infection was spreading quick. Don't ever do that again."

"I won't, Mom," Lexi replied.

"You need to promise me! We were this close to losing you, Alexia. I never ever want to go through this again. Next time something is wrong, you go to someone, you understand me?" Jen hissed, tears pooling in her eyes.

Lexi nodded, tears in her eyes as well. "I understand. I promise," she whispered.

"Good. Now, you've been asleep for almost 2 days now. No school for 1 week, no sports for 2, just to be sure," Jen told her.

Lexi sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom. I really thought I'd tough this one out," Lexi rasped.

"You're forgiven," Jen responded. "You aren't invincible like Gibbs may be, Lexi. And if I ever hear you call yourself weak again, it won't be pleasant."

"I think I heard the team talking to me. I'm not sure," Lexi grunted. Every word hurt a bit, but it wasn't too bad.

"Yes, each of them came in and talked to you. McGee told me that Tony told you that your hair was a complete mess," Jen chuckled.

Lexi winced as her head continued to pound. "Ugh, Tony is such a...such a-" she grunted.

"Alright, sweetie. Let's not talk about Tony or else your stitches will pop," Jen joked, moving her bangs from her sweaty brow.

"What else happened while I was under?" Lexi inquired.

"Your volleyball team sent this," Jen said, passing Lexi a big card that said 'From the Team, to Lexi'.

"Oh my God...Anna, Rachel, Kelly B., Kelly J., Lizzie, Cat, Mimi, Kayla, Autumn...even Coach Brown! How did they know?" Lexi replied as excitedly as she could without hurting her head. It said, 'Hope you get well soon! We all love you!'.

"Maeve told them. She was devastated that you were in the hospital, but she decided to be strong for you and have everyone sign a card," Jen explained.

"Oh..." Lexi answered, happy that her best friend had supported her. She gazed at her left arm and her eyes widened.

"What the heck!?" She grunted, looking down at the IV in her arm. She tried pulling the tape off when Jen placed a hand over hers.

"No Lexi. Leave that there," Jen said softly. "I knew that it was a good thing that you weren't awake when they put that in."

Lexi pulled back the sheets and noticed her attire. She was in a thin hospital gown that only reached her thighs.

"No pants?" Lexi groaned.

"No sweetie, all patients wear that," Jen laughed.

"I'm hoping its not one of the gowns that has the entire back cut out," Lexi remarked when she realized that the gown was the only article of clothing that she had on at the moment

"It is, honey," Jen confirmed.

"Oh no! Everyone probably saw my butt!" Lexi whined.

"No one saw your butt except the doctors," Jen replied.

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing," Lexi scoffed. She pulled the covers up and then pulled her hospital gown up a bit, revealing a long incision at her right side, stapled shut.

"Is that..."

"Where they cut you to take your appendix out."

Lexi started to touch it, when Jen held her hand away and pulled her hospital gown back down to cover it.

"No, baby. Don't touch it," Jen scolded lightly, holding her hand.

"You really scared me. When the doctors didn't think you'd make it, I-" Jen's voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Lexi whispered.

"It's alright. Just know that this next week will be spent in bed," Jen answered.

"But Mommm..." Lexi whined.

"No, no protests. I will take care of you the entire time. I will get your food, water, medicine, etc. You will not ever leave the bed," Jen interrupted sternly.

"But what if I have to pee?" Lexi asked in a small voice. "Or shower?"

"Then yes. You can get up. But other than that, no," Jen replied. "If you throw a tantrum or give an attitude I will swat you after you recover."

Lexi snorted. "Okay," she chuckled.

"I'm serious, Lexi," Jen stated firmly.

"I mean, with all of the time I have before I recover, what makes you think you'll remember?" Lexi teased.

"What are you implying, young lady?" Jen asked, crossing her arms.

Lexi pretended to look thoughtful. "I dunno...I've read that once you get a certain age, your memory kind of gets bad."

"Oh, so I'm old? I think I owe you more than a swat, but it's alright, like you said, I won't remember," Jen replied.

Lexi sighed contentedly, and suddenly her eyes felt heavier. "You're getting tired?" Jen asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lexi responded automatically.

"I don't want to hear those two words out of your mouth again," Jen remarked seriously. She began to stroke Lexi's hair and run her fingers through her long curls.

"Wha? What are you..." Lexi protested.

"Shhh, don't fight it," Jen whispered.

Lexi tried to fight it, until the tiredness took over and she was finally asleep.

~*~NCIS~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Life is stressful. That's all. Here's the story lol.**

**(A/N: Lexi asked Jen to 'pepper'. It means for two people to get a volleyball, then bump, set and spike the ball back and forth. It's loads of fun to do with a friend and is good practice also. Ex: You pass it, your friend sets it, then you slam it down for your friend to dive for it. Try it! It's fun! WEAR KNEEPADS!) **

* * *

Gibbs carried Lexi inside of the house like a little child, as it hurt her side a bit to walk on her own. And he sure wasn't about to take any chances.

"Giiiibbs...I can walk! You don't have to carry me like a 5 year old," Lexi whined.

"Lexi, the doctors, your mother and I could immediately tell that you were in pain when you tried to walk. We aren't taking any chances. And you sound just like the 5 year old I'm carrying you like," Gibbs replied gently.

Lexi pouted as Gibbs carried her up to her room, folded down the bedspread and gently set her down onto the under sheets.

"Thanks, Gibbs. I'm sorry for scaring you guys," Lexi apologized.

"You're forgiven, Lex. I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you," Gibbs stated.

Lexi debated whether or not to tell him that she saw his late daughter and wife, but decided to hold her tongue.

"I've gotta run, Lexi. Your mother will be taking care of you for a few days," Gibbs sighed.

"Wait, why doesn't Mom go to work?" Lexi inquired.

"She insisted that she could take a leave of absence to take of you for a while. I tried to tell her that I could do it, but she used the whole 'I'm your boss and I order you to do as I say,' thing on me," Gibbs explained.

Lexi rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Classic redheads," she commented.

"Yeah, it's a shocker you're not one," Gibbs chuckled, planting a kiss to her forehead. "Take care, Lex. And listen to your mother, please."

" 'Kay," Lexi mumbled.

"She's all yours, Jen," Gibbs stated, kissing Jen softly.

"Thank you," Jen answered, kissing him back. Gibbs left and Jen sat at the edge of her bed.

"How's your side?" Jen asked softly.

"Its fine," Lexi replied automatically.

Jen sighed and shook her head. "You're not making this any easier, Lexi."

"I'm telling the truuuuuth," Lexi groaned, pulling the sheets over her face.

"I need specifics, Lexi. If you're in any serious pain, I have to know, so I can consult Doctor Farrell," Jen commented.

"Why do you even care?" Lexi scoffed.

Jen glared at Lexi. "Please tell me you did not just say that," Jen whispered.

"I did. And I meant it. Why do you even care?" Lexi growled.

Jen knew that Lexi was just pushing her buttons. But this seemed a bit deeper than provocation.

"Of course I care, sweetie. Why would you even think that?"

Lexi slowly pulled her head from under the sheet and sighed, avoiding Jen's eyes. "I don't. I'm just trying to make you mad," Lexi confessed.

"I thought so. And what else is new? You've tested my patience on purpose many times. But I still feel that you are scared to come to me for anything," Jen chuckled slightly.

Lexi played with the corner of the sheet with her fingers. "I guess I just feel guilty that you have to miss work because I stupidly got myself sick..."

"No job is more important than my little girl. And you didn't stupidly get yourself sick. You're all better and that's all that counts. You're not disposable, Lexi and you're not a burden on anyone," Jen whispered.

Lexi nodded. "Okay, Mom..."

"Now. How's your side?"

"It hurts a little. But not as much as yesterday. And...I feel kind of cold and my headache is back," Lexi admitted.

Jen grinned. "That's a start! I'll be right back," Jen praised, patting her hand and then getting up to exit the room.

Lexi sighed, slowly eased herself up, and then swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She carefully stood up, then took a few steps across her room to her TV. Each step sent a small jolt of pain from her side, but she toughed it out. She suddenly stubbed her toe on the corner of her bed and grabbed her foot, hopping on the other in pain.

"Agh! Crap!" Lexi growled.

"Alexia, what do you think you're doing out of bed, young lady!?" Jen demanded, startling her.

"I was just going to compliment the styling of the walls and the wood floors. What do you think? I was trying to turn on my TV!" Lexi sassed.

"Cut the smart ass comments, Miss Thing! You know very well that I, your father, and the doctor insisted that you stayed in bed! What if you'd fallen on your stomach and tore your stitches? Get your behind back into that bed or else I-"

"Or else what?" Lexi challenged.

Jen was shocked at the sudden brashness. She couldn't spank her, since that would hurt her stitches, but she was definitely begging for one. Jen pulled out her phone.

"I will call Jethro," Jen threatened.

Lexi's eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't..."

"You sure? He's number 2 on speed dial. I could do it with one push of a button," Jen replied.

"Fine fine fine I'm going," Lexi grumbled, limping defeatedly back to her bed and climbing onto it.

"What's that?" Lexi inquired, motioning to the bottle and spoon in Jen's hand.

"Your antibiotics to help keep the infection away. You need to take a tablespoon of this every 4 hours," Jen responded, twisting the cap off.

"But Mom..."

"No buts, Lexi. Open," Jen ordered, holding out the spoon that held the vile, black liquid that seemed to have a foreboding aura to it.

Lexi clamped her mouth shut. "Alexia Marie, stop this nonsense. Open your mouth!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"I'm not gonna!"

"Alexia!"

"Jennifer!"

Jen held the spoon out to her once more, when Lexi's hand shot out and batted the spoon out from her hand, sending the spoon and it's contents flying across the room. Jen's anger flared.

"I have had enough," Jen snapped, pulling out a spare spoon from her pocket and pouring more medicine into it. It was as if she were expecting Lexi to cause a fight over this.

"Open. Your. Mouth. _Now_," Jen growled, jabbing the spoon towards her mouth.

Lexi hesitantly opened her mouth and Jen immediately administered the medicine. Lexi's eyes widened at the bitter, foul taste and she looked like she were about to spit it out, when Jen placed her hand over her mouth. Lexi swallowed, and she gagged, tears sprouting from her eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Jen soothed.

"Yes it was...it tasted like shi-not good," Lexi corrected herself.

Jen gave her a look. "That's what I thought. You know, sometimes I think you're destined to be a redhead-"

"That's what Gibbs said, too. But the truth is, I used to be a redhead as a kid. But when I was 11, I dyed my hair dark brown to mess with my birth mother. She was livid," Lexi admitted.

Jen's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Lexi shook her head. "Nope. And if you look closely, you can see bits of red in my roots and other parts of it."

Jen examined Lexi's hair. "I ought to dye it back.

"I've thought about it. But I like my hair like this," Lexi shrugged.

"I would have loved to see you as a redhead."

Lexi reached into the nightstand drawer next to her and pulled out a photo. Jen gazed at it. It was a picture of Lexi at around 9 or 10 years old with a birthday hat on and she was laughing. Her hair was just about the same shade as Jen's, in plentiful curls that reached her shoulders.

"Lexi you had such beautiful hair," Jen remarked.

Lexi shrugged. "I guess so. I just dyed it to mess with her. She deserved it."

"No, she didn't. And whatever reason you had for dying your hair out of spite was not called for," Jen scolded.

"Whatever you wouldn't understand," Lexi scoffed.

"Why not?"

"You just wouldn't alright? No one will understand the things that woman did and said to me! Just leave me alone!" Lexi shouted, covering her face with the sheet.

Jen stayed seated at the edge of Lexi's bed, waiting patiently. Lexi slowly uncovered her face.

"I don't get it. I act like a brat, I give you trouble, and still you put up with me. Why?" Lexi asked tearfully.

"You're my baby, Lexi. No matter what you do or say, nothing will make me want to leave you. You're frustrated, I know. I would never be angry at you for that. Alright?" Jen soothed, wiping a tear from Lexi's cheek.

"I'm just...scared that I'd piss you off so bad, that you'd get fed up and leave me...o-or get rid of me," Lexi sobbed.

"Oh no no no, Lexi," Jen whispered, picking Lexi up gently and holding her in her lap. "There is no way on earth that I would ever send you away or leave you. Your father would sooner ship me off to Timbuktu than to let me ship you off anywhere. You're my pride and joy, and no matter how much trouble you cause, I'll still love you. Why would you think that?"

Lexi shrugged. "Because my birth mother did it to me when I was 7. She shipped me off to Germany for 2 years to live with my evil grandmother," she admitted.

Jen sighed and stroked Lexi's curls. "My baby, as much as I've wished that I could have carried you inside of me for 9 months, it wouldn't have made a difference," she remarked.

"W-what do you mean? You wish that I was your real daughter?" Lexi asked in disbelief.

"Everyday. But then again, it would not have changed my love for you at all. You are my real daughter, despite what anyone would say. Blood does not define family, love does," Jen replied, planting a kiss to Lexi's head.

"I've always wished that you were my birth mother. I probably wouldn't be such a screw-up with a broken past," Lexi sighed.

"Now I don't ever want to hear that again. You're not a screw-up. And your broken past does not affect who you are. You are strong, bubbly and sweet and we all love you very much. Look at Ziva, she's been through a lot, but she's not a screw-up, is she?"

Lexi shook her head. "Exactly. Tony, Tim, Abby, your father, and even I have had things in our pasts that were traumatic or unpleasant. But we aren't screw-ups, right?"

"No, not at all," Lexi murmured.

"Right. Don't let your past affect who you are as a person, honey. You are a good person with a big heart. You care about others and you are very selfless. I don't care if you cause all the trouble in the world. I will always love you," Jen replied.

Tears filled Lexi's eyes. "I love you too, Mommy."

Jen held Lexi close and kissed the top of her head. "Maeve called earlier and said that your coach wanted to tell you that she misses you very much and can't wait to have you back on the court."

"Aww, really? I can't wait to get better! Volleyball is my life," Lexi groaned. "Do you think we can just pepper outside for like 10 minutes?"

"Alexia, we are _not _going to pepper. If you dive, you will tear or damage your stitches," Jen scolded.

"C'mon ple-"

"_No._"

"_S'il vous plaît, Maman_?" Lexi begged, switching to French.

"I said-"

"_Por favor_?" Lexi cut her off.

"_Alexia Marie, je dit non! Assez!_" Jen snapped in frustration. Lexi knew that it was a bad sign when her mother started yelling in another language. (*Alexia Marie, I said no! Enough!)

"Alright, alright," Lexi mumbled in defeat.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be mean. I don't want you getting hurt," Jen said, her tone softer.

Lexi nodded. "Okay."

"I know how much volleyball means to you, really, I do. When I was your age, I played volleyball, and I got chicken pox halfway through the season. I wanted so desperately to play, but my mother would have none of it. I even snuck out of bed to pass to myself outside. My mother was furious. I didn't understand it then, but eventually I understood that she was trying to protect me," Jen explained.

"Sorry, Mom."

"It's alright, sweetie. You only have about 4 days before you can leave your bed, and about another week after that to play volleyball again. Just be patient, It'll come before you know it," Jen assured her.

"Okay. Mom?"

"Yes, Lexi?"

"Were you good at volleyball?"

"Ha! Was I good? I may have been small, but everyone feared the way I spiked the ball. Once, I slammed the ball right into the face of the other team's best player. She didn't expect that!" Jen laughed.

Lexi giggled. "That's like Autumn. She's really small like me, but her powerful spikes surprise the other team."

"Don't worry, you'll get there eventually. Your coach told me about what a great teammate you are and how hard you've been working. You improved a lot. The one thing that she said you need to work on is keeping your emotions off of the court and to stop being so hard on yourself for every mistake," Jen commented.

"I know. My biggest fear is letting her down," Lexi admitted.

"I am positive that you have never let her down. You make her proud. Me too."

"Well I'm glad for that. I need to hurry up and get better so I can get back on the court," Lexi sighed.

"You will, baby. It just takes time."

~*~NCIS~*~


End file.
